


Under the Stars

by Tundra0Dragon



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Other, just wanted to write them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon
Summary: Alph decides to go stargazing. Brittany and Charlie join him.
Relationships: Alph/Brittany/Charlie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Under the Stars

Alph hummed a bit as he pulled his sleeping bag out of the closet. 

"What 'cha up to, Alph?" Charlie asked, looking up from the bed. 

Alph turned around. "I wanna go stargazing!" 

"Stargazing?" Brittany stepped in the room as well. "You sure? There's tons of mosquitos out!"

"We have bug spray!" Alph practically squeaked, not deterred in the slightest. 

"Well, don't leave us out!" Charlie got up from the bed and stepped in the closet as well. He pulled out his own sleeping bag. 

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You two are idiots. Move over." she wiggled her way past Charlie, grabbing her own sleeping bag. 

Alph giggled, the engineer pulling his loves closer. "Great! Let's go!" and let go to run to the living room.

"Bug spray!" Brittany squaked, chasing after him. "Don't forget bug spray!"

The short man groaned. "Alright..."

"I'm your girlfriend." she caught up with him and poked his nose. "I'm supposed to care about you! Stay there. I'll spray you both down." she set her sleeping bag on the couch and left for thw bathroom. 

Charlie chuckled, finally lumbering his way into the living room. "Such a worry wort, her. Gotta love her though!"

Alph sighed. "Yeah..."

"I HEARD THAT! I'M YOUR IDIOTS' GIRLFRIEND, YOU BETTER LOVE ME!"

And and Charlie both burst into laughter from that. 

When she returned, she pulled Alph over to her. He squeaked, dropping his sleeping bag, as she sprayed him down with bug spray. 

Alph coughed a little, wiggling. "Feels greasy!"

"To bad. Hold still."

Alph made a whiney sound in turn. 

Eventually Brittany deemed him sprayed enough. She let go, and he grabbed his bag before scurrying away. She then turned and grabbed Charlie, spraying him down. 

The captain made a face. "This crap _is_ greasy."

"You boys like to complain, huh?" She teased. "Fine. We'll buy a different brand next time."

Charlie nodded, and held still as she sprayed him. When she was done, she handed him the bottle. "Spray me down."

He nodded. It didn't take long at all, and they all gathered their sleeping bags and stepped outside. Alph practically ran, laying his bag on the dry grass and getting snuggled in. It was a warm, dry night, and bugs were about. Thankfully, the bug spray did succeed at keeping the critters off of them. Soon Brittany and Charlie also followed suit, laying next to Alph in a way that squished him between them.

"You can see so many stars from here!" Alph squeaked. "There's the star Arkus." he pointed at a bright one. "It's actually a binary star. So two stars orbiting each other!" 

Brittany smiled. "That's neat."

"Over there is Tenion. That's the system Hocotate is in! Wonder how Olimar's doing..." Alph sighed. "And then that's the planet Rene, where our solar neighbors live!"

They didn't want to kill his excitement by telling him most people knew where the planet Rene was in the sky. The Renin were such a major trade partner and political ally to Koppai... Of _course_ they knew!

"And then waaaaay out there, that dim star... It's just called str4646, but..." his voice trailed off a little. 

"That's the system PNF-404 is in." Charlie finished for him. 

"Yeah..." Alph let out a breath. Seemed he was more amazed than scared. 

The fact the little optimist left PNF-404 mostly the same was a miracle. Brittany and Charlie were always thankful that it seemed, in the grand scheme of things, their little boyfriend would be okay. 

Alph went on and on and on for over an hour, naming stars and planets and tracing out constellations for the others. He showed them how to judge the angles of the stars - again, something they knew, but something they were happy to hear from him. As time went on, Alph's speech became slower and yawns interrupted him often. 

It wasn't long before he fell asleep. 

"Lil' cutie." Brittany sighed, snuggling him. 

Charlie had wrapped and arm around them both. "He is... Should we bring him in, or sleep out here?"

Brittany shrugged. "We're safe. This stuff may be greasy, but it _lasts_. If you don't mind sleeping on the ground then I say stay here."

Charlie nodded, snuggling against Alph as well. "Alright then. Good night, Britt."

"Night Charcoal."

"Whatever you say, Bubblegum."

Brittany giggled lightly, and snuggled in as well. 

Soon, all three were asleep watched over only by the stars. 


End file.
